


The Dictator

by Keepsforgamer4



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, parody - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepsforgamer4/pseuds/Keepsforgamer4
Summary: Just a rough draft but Liam as a dictator of his own country and zayn as the activist he falls in love with? A parody of The Dictator movie.





	The Dictator

Hi guys! 

So I was recently rewatching one of my favourite movies of all time, The Dictator. It stars Sacha Baron Cohen as this dictator of a communist country who comes to New York to sign this big evil oil deal, but then gets kidnapped by the people who work for him, and must get help from this activist to regain his throne without revealing his identity. It’s a super funny movie and I highly reccomend watching it. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in me writing this? Liam would play the Dictator (or Zayn) and then Zayn would play the activist he falls for (or Liam). It’s bottom Zayn either way. 

Please let me know in the comments! I’ll only write this fic if it has 15 comments because otherwise I might write something else!

.


End file.
